


Out Where Dreams Come True

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War compliant (i hope), M/M, angsty, but with a hint of hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Somewhere out there<br/>If love can see us through<br/>Then we'll be together<br/>Somewhere out there<br/>Out where dreams come true </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Where Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31. I finished! On Time even.
> 
> Okay, about the fic... I pieced together what I got from spoilers (ugh I still can't believe I didn't get to go see civil war in theaters) and I'm hoping I'm right that at the end of the movie Steve is on the run (in hiding?) with Bucky and Sam and Tony is in New York? I don't know if that's accurate or not. I'm saying it is for the sake of the fic. Summary is shamelessly taken from the lyrics. 
> 
> Song for the day is my favourite of all cartoon songs Somewhere Out There from An American Tail.
> 
> ahahah my notes are nearly as long as the fic.

Steve sits on the balcony of the apartment he, Sam and Bucky are renting and stares up at the star filled sky. He finds the brightest star and licks his lips. It’s nothing new to make a wish on a star, and he can only hope that someday his wish will come true. He glances at the phone next to him and silently prays for it to ring. “I wish...” He sighs heavily and his shoulders slump. “I wish I could see him one more time. I wish I could ask his forgiveness. I wish... I wish I could hold him in my arms again. I love you, Tony, wherever you are and whatever you’re doing.” 

 

In New York, Tony sits in Steve’s apartment in the Avengers’ Tower and stares out the window, watching the stars. “Wherever you are, Steve, I hope you know that I’m praying for your safe return. We’ll find one another again some day, I just know it. And I hope you know how much I love and miss you.” 

the end


End file.
